Hollow's Faire
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: When people run in circles it's a very mad world...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: General Hospital inspired me to write this. I like Randy, and I dig the mob, I figured why not put 'em both together huh? Read, review and enjoy as always.**

"We are standing outside Hollow's Courthouse where alleged mob boss Randy Orton has just been acquitted of 4 counts of extortion, 6 counts of racketeering and 3 counts of murder. Let's listen in..." The reporter turned around and faced the court steps where a few men and a woman stood.

"I had no doubt in my mind that justice would prevail here today, but I just wanna say I could not have gotten through this trying time if it weren't for my great lawyer, Brandon Giordano," Randy put a hand on the shoulder of the nodding man next to him. "And especially if it weren't for my wife, Claudia..." Randy turned and gazed at the woman on the step above him. She shyly smiled at him when he winked at her before he turned back to the crowd. "I'd like to thank everyone for their support, and I would ask that you please respect my family's privacy at this time. Thank you." Randy took Claudia's hand and led them down the steps into the swarms of reporters.

"Mr. Orton, were you ever concerned about being convicted?"

"Mr. Orton, is it true you paid a number of witnesses for their silence?"

"Mrs. Orton, is there any truth in your father heading an organization?"

Randy pushed through the crowd and got into the back of a black SUV.

* * *

"I know they get paid to be nosy, they get paid to be obnoxious too?" Randy asked as he loosened his tie. Claudia kept quiet and looked out the window as they drove off.

"Hey, thank you." Randy put a hand on her bare leg.

"Don't thank me, Brandon's the one that got you off." Claudia replied.

"Oh don't be like that."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Look, it's been a rough couple of months, let's just take care of each other now, ok?" Randy pressed his temple against hers.

* * *

The SUV pulled up to a gate which they briefly paused at and drove up to the front of a large stone house. Randy got out first then helped Claudia down. She subtely sighed when she saw the number of cars in the long driveway; she wasn't in the mood for celebrating Randy getting away with things she knew he did.

* * *

"Heard the good news." Claudia smiled at the voice coming from the foyer of the house. "Didn't doubt you for a second." Adam smiled and slapped hands with Randy. Adam was his right hand man, his enforcer, but above all else, he was Claudia's best friend.

"I know you didn't." Randy smiled.

"And you..." Adam held out his arms to wrap around Claudia.

"I wish you could've been there." She said, still holding him.

"Me too, but it's over now, and we're gonna make sure it doesn't happen again." Adam assured her, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"I'm holding you to it." Claudia said.

"I know it. Hey, there's a party out there for you man, let's go." Adam pointed behind him where the hallway led to the living and kitchen which led outside to the deck.

"That's great man, I really appreciate, but I think me and Claudia need some time alone first..." Randy said, Claudia's eyes shifted between the two. Adam easily got the hint and nodded.

"Not a problem, I'll keep the guests outta your way." Adam said as he turned to walk back to the living room.

"Good lookin' out, man." Randy said. She grabbed Claudia's hand and took her upstairs.

* * *

"Ah, fuck baby." Randy growled as he thrusted into her. She blankly stared up at the ceiling and listened to the sound of the headboard knocking against the wall. She let out deep breath and wrapped her hands around his forearms.

"Claudia, damnit!" Randy let out a low groan before he collapsed on her. She lay perfectly still until he rolled off her. He looked over at her and sighed.

"It could be better for you if you _tried_." He said.

"I'm sorry." Claudia pulled at sheet over her and rolled on her side. Randy got up and started getting dressed.

"Get cleaned up, we got company." Randy said as he tucked his shirt in his pants.

* * *

Claudia came down the steps in the family room and saw Adam standing next to the pool table.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Randy?"

"Some of the associates from Jersey wanted to talk." He said. And by talk, he meant talk business, and by business he meant the next shipment of weapons Randy was to expect.

"Oh." Claudia murmured, then put her head down.

"Hey, you're ok. We're all gonna be ok." Adam put a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed.

"I hope so."


	2. Call a spade a spade

The party had died down and the house was empty except for Adam and Randy in the study and the guards standing at the doorway.

"You guys can go home now, we're fine." Claudia said as she walked down the stairs.

"I know that Mrs. O, but we're under strict orders tonight." Ted said. Ted DiBiase, he'd been with them for years, he was as loyal as they come. He was sweet in nature, but could throw down with the best of them.

"What do you mean, strict orders?" Claudia asked.

"We'd rather not say…" Cody, the other guard said. Claudia often found herself annoyed with the new kid, she felt he was only there as a favor to his father, who'd helped Randy out years ago.

"Well then, I'll just go see for myself." Claudia rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Irvine knows about the shipment coming in on Friday." Randy said. The Canadian rival he spoke of moved to New York and had been trying to move in on his territory for months.

"What? How'd he find out?" Adam asked.

"Who knows, but it doesn't matter." Randy pushed off his desk and got closer to  
Adam. "I need you to take care of him." He said a little quieter.

"Done deal."

"This might get messy. We could be looking at an all out war here." Randy said. He knew Chris Irvine had a number of connections, and he understood that knocking him off could very well upset some of those connections.

"I understand."

"In the meantime, I want someone on Claudia at all times, and guards at the house around the clock, we clear?" Randy asked.

"Crystal."

"What's going on, guys?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie." Randy said. She'd heard that line before, and usually before someone ended up dead.

"I was just getting' ready to leave. Walk me out?" Adam asked.

"Ok." She said.

"I'll call you." Randy nodded as Adam walked to the doorway. Claudia put a hand on his shoulder and turned back to look at Randy before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"See ya boys." Adam looked at Ted and Cody.

"Later Adam." Ted opened the door for the two and smiled.

"So…" Claudia started.

"So what?"

"Adam!"

"You know I won't tell you." He said. "You trust me, right?"

"Above anyone else." Claudia said.

"Ok then, goodnight." He patted her cheek.

" 'Night." She folded her arms and watched him take off in his car.

* * *

Claudia lay on her side trying to doze off; Randy rolled over and wrapped an arm around her middle.

"I know I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately, but I'm gonna make it right." He said.

"What do you mean?" Claudia opened her eyes and let wander around in the darkness.

"What do you say we go out tomorrow night, just you and me: no business, no interruptions, I'll even leave my phone." Randy said.

"Really?"

"Really." He said.

"That'd be…great." Claudia said. He was trying, he really was, the least she could do is meet him half-way.

* * *

As she was getting dressed, Claudia realized how much she was looking forward to the night with Randy. He was pulling out all the stops; he had a dozen roses and her favorite chocolate shipped to the house. She caught him talking business on the phone a couple times, but she otherwise had his undivided attention. She was putting on her makeup when she heard voices in the foyer.

"How did this happen?" Randy asked in a low voice.

"I don't know-"

"Adam, I didn't know you were coming over. Everything ok?" Claudia asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Babe, you look beautiful." Randy said, staring at the little black dress she was wearing.

"Thanks. Well…is everything cool?" She asked again. Adam and Randy looked at each other, determining which one was gonna break the news to her.

"Listen sweetheart, something came up. I have to fly to Jersey." Randy said.

"Tonight?"

"I'm sorry, you know how much I wanted this night to happen-"

"But it isn't." Claudia spat. "Oh and I suppose you're going too?" Claudia turned to Adam.

"No, I'm gonna stay and hold down the fort." Adam said.

"Whatever." Claudia turned to go back up the stairs.

"Claudia, I don't wanna leave like this." Randy said.

"Then don't."

"It's not my choice."

"Fine, just go." Claudia gave. Randy sighed, knowing he had no time to fight.

"I should be back by tomorrow night. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't bother." She walked over and sat on the stairs and crossed her arms. Randy ran a hand over his face and looked at her.

"Look after her."

"Of course." Adam said. Randy looked one last time at Claudia before he walked out.

"You might as well leave too." She said, fidgeting her fingers.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Adam sat down next to her.

"He was being so nice to me…" She said before wiping a tear from under her eye. Adam pressed her head to his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to Joey's, it'll be just like old times." He said.

"Well I can't go wearing this." Claudia felt silly going to a mom and pop joint wearing a five-star restaurant dress.

"Sure you can, let's go."

* * *

"God I haven't eaten like this in years…" Adam threw his head back in satisfaction.

"I'm gonna get fat and Randy's gonna divorce me." Claudia laughed as she went to sip her milkshake. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time. Joey's held a lot of her best memories, it was where she met Adam when she was in college. They spent many nights there goofing off and living normal lives; she would give anything to have that back. For that hour they were back in there, she didn't care that Randy was gone, she didn't even want to know why he left, she just wanted to keep this feeling for as long as she could.

"Come on, let's get you home." Adam put a few bills on the table and followed Claudia out.

* * *

"We're gonna have to do that every week." Claudia said.

"Not a chance…" Adam laughed. He stopped when he noticed a car a little ways off was coming their way kind of fast.

"What is it?" Claudia asked.

"Get down!" Adam tackled her just as a rupture of gunfire brushed past their car. Adam grabbed his gun from his pants and shot off a round at the fleeing car.

"Damn it!" He was almost positive he didn't hit them. "You ok?" He helped Claudia off the ground and brushed her off.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." She said. The look on her face however said she was anything but. Adam took her in his arms and squeezed.

"It's ok." He rested his chin on her head and looked off in the distance.


	3. Lying underneath

"Adam, Adam wake up. I made breakfast." Claudia gently shook his shoulder as he lay on the couch.

"Mmm, you didn't have to do that." Adam groaned as he stretched out.

"You saved my life, the least I could do is flip you a few pancakes."

"Hey, don't ever brush off what happened last night, you could've been hurt." Adam said.

"Did you really think you and Randy would be able to protect me from this forever?" Claudia asked.

"That's the plan." Adam said as he stood up.

"You know that's impossible, or have you forgotten where I come from?"

"You are nothing like your father."

"Claudia." The two turned and saw Randy walked though the door. He dropped his bag and clutched Claudia in his arms. "I came as soon as Adam called me."

"I'm fine, ok? It was nothing."

"Nothing compared to what could've happened." Randy said.

"I tried telling her that." Adam said.

"Could we leave it alone for five minutes?" Claudia asked as she walked to the kitchen. "Breakfast is done and I'd appreciate it if you two wouldn't plan an 'accident' at the table.

* * *

"I forgot how good the salads were here." Claudia said. She hadn't been to her favorite outdoor bistro since Randy's trial had started.

"How are you, really?" Randy asked.

"I told you I'm fine."

"I really wish you'd take this more seriously." Randy sighed.

"For what?"

"For what, you could-you could've been killed." Randy remembered they were out in public and lowered his voice.

"But I wasn't, so please just let it go." Claudia said. Randy was about to say something when they were approached by a young man.

"I need to have a word with you."

"As you can see John, I'm having lunch with my wife, and I really don't appreciate you interrupting it." Randy said.

"Two of your goons tore my place apart last night, tell them they're not welcome back." With a more than fit body, shoulder-length dark hair and a handsome face, John Morrison was essentially perfect.

"Your bar is low-standard to begin with, how much damage could they have caused?" Randy asked through clenched teeth.

"More than you pay those little lapdogs in a month."

"That's it!" Randy pounded a fist on the table.

"Don't!" Claudia leaned over the table and pressed his hands against it.

"Just relay the message." John's eyes shifted from Randy to Claudia before he walked off.

* * *

"This place really is low-standard." Cody looked as though he smelled something unpleasant as he scanned the bar that was emptying.

"I happen to like it." Claudia argued.

"Been comin' here as long as I can remember." Ted said, finishing the last of his beer.

"Closing time." The three turned around when they heard John behind the bar.

"Keep the change..." Cody tossed a bill on the glass bar.

"And the boys just feel _awful _about the other night." Ted said.

"I bet they do." John tilted his head and let a fake smile spread across his face.

"Later loser." Cody said as he followed Claudia and Ted to the door. When they got outside, Claudia stopped outside the door.

"You guys go on ahead, I got somethin' to take care of with John." She said.

"No way, boss'd kill us if he found out." Cody said.

"I don't feel comfortable leavin' you alone this late..." Ted wasn't concerned about upsetting Randy, Claudia was like a baby sister to him.

"I'll catch a cab, it'll be fine. Look, would it make you feel any better if I called you when I got home?"

"As _soon_ as you get home." Ted said.

"I promise." Claudia assured. Ted sighed and looked at Claudia before he and Cody walked to their car.

* * *

John wiped down the tables and straightened the chairs of the empty bar. It was time likes these he considered hiring some help.

"You got some nerve, disrespecting my husband like that..." John looked up and saw Claudia standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well since we're all relaying messages..." John stared at her pouty lips before he pulled her hips to him and kissed her. Their mouths clung together as he backed her against the wall behind them. He hoisted her up and let her wrapped her legs around his hips. She let one hand free from his hair and searched for his zipper. He pulled away for a second to look in her eyes before they completely lost it.

* * *

John leaned against a barstool and smiled as he watched Claudia redress.

"You know I'd be lost without you?"

"...I'm right here." Claudia said as she put on her biker jacket. She ran her hands through her hair a couple times before she headed for the door.

"Hey." John caught by the side and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see ya soon, ok?" She whispered.

"Bye." He slowly let go of her and held her hand till she completely pulled away. She watched him as she walked backwards to the door until she was completely out of his sight.


	4. Best isn't good enough

"You came in late last night, you have a good time?" Randy asked, briefly looking up from his plate.

"Yeah it was fine." Claudia said before taking a sip of her juice.

"You know, I still owe you a night out..."Randy started.

"Really it's fine-"

"Sorry." Randy held up a finger and grabbed his sounding phone. "Yeah. When?" Randy came across the table and kissed Claudia before walking off.

"I don't pay you to think, I pay you to get results..." She could hear Randy chewing out one of the guys as he went up the stairs.

* * *

Randy sat at the big desk in his study looking over some papers when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Claudia peaked her head in.

" 'Course you can, come here." He said. Claudia walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"You know the carnival's coming in a couple days."

"That's right, I almost forgot." Randy knew Claudia loved going to the carnival each year. It was one of the few things she seemed to genuinely enjoy doing with him.

"I figured we could go watch them set up today, like last year?"

"Babe you know I'd love to but I got so much work to catch up on with the coffee shop." The coffee shop Randy was referring to was the cover up he used to hide how he really earned his income. Lucky for him, the shop did well.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself."

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Claudia and Randy turned their head and saw Adam standing in the doorway.

"Nope, not at all." Claudia said as she stomped past him.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you out here." Adam stepped out on the patio and took a seat next to Claudia.

"Hey." She mumbled as she twirled a bright pink flower in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"This is me you're talking to." Claudia knew better than to think she could hide anything past him.

"All I wanted was a few hours..."

"To go to the docks, huh?" Damn Adam for knowing her so well. "I have something to take care of in a bit, but I can meet you there later if you want." Adam said.

"I'd like that." Claudia said.

"Yeah?" Adam took the flower and put it in her hair. "Go get ready, I'll see you later."


	5. The vow

"Do it as quickly as possible, and keep it clean." Randy said.

"I always do..." Adam said, sticking a shiny chrome pistol in the back of his pants.

"Boss, we got company." Ted stuck his head in the study before the chief of police walked in.

"Commissioner Burley, what can I do for you?" Randy asked, rather condescending in fact.

"Drop the act, Orton. I know you're about to have a shipment coming in; I don't know where, and I don't know when, but I'm gonna find out, and when I do, you're going away for a long, long time." He said.

"Why chief, I have no idea what you're talking about..." Randy teased.

* * *

Claudia stood on the pier watching people move what looked to be parts of a ferris wheel. The carnival was the best thing about Hollow's Faire, at least to her.

"You are as beautiful as they say you are..." Claudia turned around and saw a blonde man approaching her. He sported a dark dress suit and his blonde hair was neatly spiked. "Claudia Orton."

"That's Claudia De Luca-Orton." She corrected. She hated when people forgot what name was in her blood.

"My apologies. Do you know who I am?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I know all about you, Chris Irvine. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd leave Hollow's Faire." She said.

"And why is that?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Do you know who my husband is?" Claudia teased.

* * *

"I thought he'd never leave." Randy groaned.

"Tell me about it."

"We need to get to that shipment before he does, find Irvine, and get rid of him _tonight_." Randy said.

"I hear ya, I do, but this thing with Irvine's gonna have to wait. Claudia's waiting for me."

* * *

"As a matter of fact, I do." Chris slowly paced and rubbed his chin. "Which is why you're gonna tell me something."

"Oh really?"

"I know Randy's expecting a shipment of smuggled arms...when?" Chris came closer to her, closer than she was comfortable with.

"Even if I knew, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you. It's a thing called loyalty, you understand." Claudia said. Chris chuckled.

"I do understand, so I know you'll understand this." In a swift movement, Chris drew a knife from his pocket and drove it into Claudia's abdomen. She struggled for breath as she fell to her knees. He bent down and took a handful of her hair.

"You lie with him, you die with him." He whispered in her ear. He heard footsteps approaching and shoved her over the pier.

* * *

Adam looked around the pier and saw no sign of Claudia. He was almost positive she should still be there. Maybe she went to one of the concession stands. He thought he heard something in the water and got closer. He could've sworn it was a woman.

"Claudia! Claudia!" He jumped in the river and swam as fast as he could to her floating body. He quickly got to her and pulled her onto the dock.

"Claudia, oh god." Adam then saw she was bleeding from her stomach.

* * *

"Is she gonna be ok?" Randy asked.

"She lost a good amount of blood, but she got very lucky this time..." The doctor said.

"Thank you for coming out here." Randy shook the doctor's hand, slipping a few bills in it at the same time. The doctor nodded before Randy showed him to the door.

* * *

Adam pulled an extra blanket over Claudia as she slept. He pulled up a chair to the bed and sat down.

"You scared me today, you know that?" He stroked the side of her face. "The doctor said you're gonna be fine, he made a house visit, just for you."

"I know you were counting on me today, and I'm sorry. But I promise I won't let you down ever again...and I'll love you, for as long as you need me to, I swear."


	6. What's in a Name

"Adam..." Claudia mumbled, knowing he had left the room.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Adam came in and kneeled down by her side.

"Like I've been stabbed." She said.

"The doc said you'll be up in no time, then I'm gonna take you back to Joey's."

"Mmm, can we go now?" Claudia asked with half-open eyes. Adam smiled, taking one of her hands and locking it with his.

"Absoutely not." He said before kissing her hand.

"Sorry, boss needs ya." Ted poked his head in the door.

"I'll be right back." Adam playfully rolled his eyes.

"Where is he? I know he's around here somewhere!" Adam and Claudia looked at each other, recognizing the voice from downstairs.

* * *

"He's busy at the moment, Gia." Cody caught up to her as she stormed down the hall.

"I don't care, go get him." She demanded, shifting her little girl from one hip to the other.

"Would you lower your voice, your sister's trying to rest." Adam said as he came down the stairs.

"She wouldn't need to be resting if it weren't for you two." She said.

"Gia what the hell do you want?" Randy treaded out of the living room.

"I tried to stop her boss." Cody said as he walked away.

"My sister is laying up there half-dead, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Gabriela doesn't need to hear this, give her." Adam motioned for Gia to hand him the little girl and took her upstairs.

"Look, if you're not capable of handling things, I'd be more than happy to find someone that is." Gia said.

"_I _will find whoever did this and _I'll _deal with them, understand?" Randy said.

"My father should've never turned the organization over to you, I knew you'd fail." Gia got in his face, clearly unafraid. Randy glared at the feisty Italian in front of him. She had long dark hair like Claudia, but the similarities stopped there. Her eyes screamed trouble, her her little red dress left little to the imagination, her whole presence made it hard to believe she and Claudia were blood.

"If you weren't Claudia's sister-"

"You wouldn't do a damn thing, don't forget who's the De Luca here." She said.

* * *

"You got company..." Adam said as he brought little Gabriela in the room.

"Hey precious." She slowly sat up in the bed. Adam gently set the little girl in her arms and sat down in the chair. A beautiful little girl, her dimples blossomed when she smiled.

"She kinda looks like you." Adam said.

"She does not." Claudia said as she tickled her belly.

"No it's true." Adam sat next to them on the bed.

"I want her to live better than me..." Claudia twirled a few of her niece's curly locks around her finger.

"I know." Adam kissed the top of her head.

"Hey...Adam we need to finish that discussion." Randy stood in the doorway.

"Right." Adam said, getting off the bed. "You need anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Claudia said. Adam patted her leg before he followed Randy out of the room. Gia eyed the two nastily as she headed in.

"Oh Claudia..."

"Gia, don't do it..."

"It should've been one of them!" She spat in a low voice.

"But it wasn't, we just have to deal with it." Claudia said as she handed Gabby back to her mother.

"Daddy wants blood, ya know." Gia said.

"Daddy can't do anything about it, he has no power anymore, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we don't still have people loyal to the De Luca's."

"Gia you think just like him." Claudia sighed.

"Hey! If you thought like him you might not be lying with stitches in your side right now."

"He's the reason I'm here in the first place." Claudia said. And she was right, her father set her up to marry Randy. He would've never given the organization to Randy had he not married one of his daughters, and Gia was pretty much out of the question, so the burden fell on Claudia.

"Look, we're gonna take care of this, and once we do, Randy's gonna be out of the organization, for good."

**A/N: Lovin' the feedback guys, but I should probably clear some stuff up, without giving away too much of course. Clearly the marriage between Randy and Claudia isn't one based on love. She loves John. Someone asked about her actions in the last chapter. She didn't tell Chris anything because even though she doesn't love Randy, he's still her husband, and she's still gonna be loyal to the family organization, no matter how she feels about her husband.**


	7. A father's daughter

"You know our anniversary's coming up..." Randy said as he undid his button up.

"Yeah, did you have something in mind?" Claudia asked. It had been a little over a week since her incident with at the pier, but she bounced back like it was nothing.

"I don't know, I figured I'd let you decide." Randy winked at her.

"Well, maybe we could rent out Valentino's or something?"Claudia suggested as she sat back on the bed.

"Whatever you want." Randy stood in front of her and kissed her hands. He slowly let go then pressed his forehead to hers before kissing her and pushing her back at the same time.

* * *

Randy was on his phone, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He looked around the corner when he heard shoes clinking down the stairs.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see Daddy." Claudia said.

"I'll call you back." Randy said before he sat his phone down and walked up to her. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I was just stabbed, Randy. I'd like to see my father."

"At least take Ted-"

"Randy-"

"Or Cody-"

"I don't need a bodyguard to see my own father!" Claudia snapped.

"You say that like your father's a human being."

* * *

Claudia pulled up in front of the isolated mansion, just looking at it gave her chills. She walked up the granite steps and knocked on the door, for a moment wishing no one would answer.

"Your pop's been expecting you..." A large man answered the door. Must have been one of the new guys. He placed a hand on her back and walked her to the living room.

"He's on the phone, but he'll be right in." The man said before he walked away.

"Thanks." Claudia said as she sat down on the leather couch. Her father really was a creature of habit, he didn't change a thing. The picture of her and him at her Sweet Sixteen still sat on the coffee table, a picture of him and his two brothers next to it. But there were none of Gia, he hated Gia, she was everything he hated about her mother.

"Claudia baby." Her father walked in with a cane.

"Hi daddy." Claudia got up and helped him to the recliner.

"How ya feelin'?" Bobby asked.

"Good, actually."

Just liked a De Luca, we all been gutted one time or another..." Bobby grabbed the apple and knife on the coffee table and sliced it.

"Gia came to see me." Claudia said.

"What'd that poisonous rat do now?"

"That poisonous little rat is your daughter." It always amazed her how hateful her father could be to his own flesh and blood. She was outspoken, independent, everything she wished she was when she was growing up. "She told me you're planning retaliation."

"No one gets away with stabbing my little girl." Bobby said.

"Let it go dad, Adam and Randy will handle it."

"You always make excuses for those two, especially the Copeland boy, why is that?"

"He's my best friend." Claudia said.

"Screw friends! You think I got to where I am by having friends?"

"You got here by hurting everyone!" Claudia said. Her father took her hand and ran the knife across it. She snatched her hand away and stumbled back.

"That's De Luca blood running though your veins, don't forget it."

"Daddy what the hell did you do?!" Gia rushed up behind him and grabbed Claudia's hand.

"Is it bad?" Claudia asked as she fought back tears. Gia shook her head and grabbed a hankerchief from her purse and wrapped it around her hand. She walked up to her father and kneeled in front of him.

"You wanna hurt someone so bad pops? Try it." Gia picked up the knife and handed it to their father, he smirked as he held it to her throat.

"Daddy stop it!" Claudia shouted.

"It's ok sis, he won't do anything." Gia kept her eyes on his as she challenged her father. "Just like I thought. Let's go Claudia."

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Claudia asked.

"I think I need one." Gia said as she followed her sister into her family room. They laughed as Claudia poured them some glasses of scotch.

"Claudia- you didn't tell me you were bringing company." Randy glared at Gia.

"I'm not company, I'm family."

"Can you two not do this?" Claudia sighed.

"What happened to your hand?" Randy asked, noting the cloth wrapped around it.

"Don't worry about it." Gia said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Randy spat.

"Knock it off! Claudia slammed her glass on the bar and stomped off.

"Listen to me you little whore, if it wasn't for Claudia, I'd maim you." Randy growled. Gia smirked at the threat.

"If it wasn't for Claudia, I'd let you try."

"Accidents happen Gia, and you're way overdue."


	8. Thin line between lust and hate

"Aww, that supposed to scare me?" Gia asked.

"...It should." Randy's normally charming blue eyes now icy. Gia leaned up and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Something tells me that'll never happen." She purred. He clenched his jaw and breathed heavily.

* * *

_3 years ago_

_Gia sat alone at the table waiting for her father to arrive. She'd already finished one glass of wine, and was working on her second. _

_"Would you like to order, ma'am?" The waiter asked._

_"That's Ms. De Luca, and I'll wait for my father." Gia said. The waiter nodded and walked off._

_"Gia." Her father walked up to the table._

_"Hi Daddy." Gia got up from her chair and kissed her father's cheek. "How are things today?" Gia asked._

_"Make it snappy Gia, I've got things to do..." Bobby said as he sat down._

_"I don't know why you insist in turning over the business to someone who isn't blood, papa would've never done this." Gia said. The thing she admired most about her grandfather was the value he put on family, no outsiders were worthy of breaking bread with them, and they sure as hell weren't fit to take over the organization._

_"He's also dead in his grave, or have you forgotten that?" Bobby said with a sick smile. Gia could feel her blood boiling, he knew the nerve he had just struck. Her grandfather was the only man in her life who hadn't screwed her over._

_"You faithless bastard." Gia snarled in a hushed voice._

_

* * *

_

_Randy walked into the restaurant, hungry, determined. Bobby De Luca, the Bobby De Luca was on the brink of turning the turning the organization over to him, a youngblood, an outsider. He'd dreamt of taking over Hollow's Faire since he was a boy, nothing and no one was going to get in the way of that._

_"You disrespectful little tramp you're just like your mother!" Bobby howled and slammed his hand on the table. Gia jumped a little, people were beginning to stare. _

_"Daddy, stop it-" Gia murmured through clenched teeth._

_"You were always nothing but poison, I shoulda drowned you the day your sister was born!"_

_"Hey! Leave her alone." Bobby and Gia looked up at Randy next to them._

_"This doesn't concern you Orton, walk away..." Bobby warned._

_"This how you talk to women, your own daughter? Business or not, I better never catch you talk to another woman like that again." Randy growled in Bobby's ear. He then looked at Gia and motioned for her to get up. "Need a ride?" He asked. Gia wiped a tear from her face and followed Randy out the restaurant._

* * *

_"Nice place..." Randy looked around Gia's spacious penthouse. It fit her personality exactly, dark yet bold._

_"Thanks. Woud you like a drink?" Gia asked._

_"Water, thanks." Randy said. Gia scoffed as she walked to her fridge._

_"I meant something stronger, but I can dig it..." She said as she tossed him a chilled bottle of water._

_"Thank you."_

_"So is it true?" Gia asked._

_"Is what true?"_

_"My father's stepping down from the organization soon, and I know he's had his eye on you..." Gia said, getting so close as to only leave an inch of space between them. Randy looked down at Gia in her forbidden allure. Her little black coctail dress clung in all the right places, her pouty mouth almost teasing it's many talents._

_"Maybe, maybe not..." Randy said in a low voice, leaning down and nipping at Gia's mouth. She hooked an arm around the back of his neck and brought their lips together. They clung together as she guided him over to the couch, unbuckling his pants as she did so. He pushed her willing body onto the leather couch, then reached underneath her dress and pulled her panties away. She sat up and pulled him down onto her, sucking on his shoulder. She suck her teeth into his shoulder when he pushed himself into her, wasting no time rapidly grinding his hips against her._

_"Ah yeah, mmm." Gia bucked her hips trying to match his thrusts. He bit the patch of skin behind her ear, snapping his hips a few more times before they got off. He pressed his forehead to hers, letting out a groan of satisfaction._

_"You're a dead man now, you know that?" Gia asked in between a heavy breath._

* * *

Randy's eyes lit with anger, his fists clutched tight. Gia smiled as she walked backwards to the door.

"I'm going sis, see ya later!" Gia yelled up the stairs.

"Wait, Gia-" Claudia rushed down the stairs, but Gia was already gone. Randy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, still seething. Gia was growing to be more of a pain than any worst enemy he could imagine, Gia was becoming a problem, and like all problems, Gia had to go.


	9. Blood Anniversary

"Happy Anniversary." Randy said softly with a kiss to match. Claudia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Randy, you didn't have to do this." Claudia sat up, grabbing the tray Randy sat on her lap.

"But I wanted to." Randy brushed her hair back and kissed her temple.

"What are we doing today?" Claudia asked before taking a bite of a strawberry.

"I pulled a few strings and rented out Valentino's." He said.

"You remembered?" Claudia was genuinely shocked. Randy usually only heard half of what she said, it was pure luck that he remembered that.

"Of course I did, it's what you wanted." Randy had never had this expression in his eyes before, it was, sincere.

"Thank you." Claudia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I'll be down in 5 babe!" Randy called from the top of the stairs.

"Hurry, we don't wanna miss the reservation." Claudia answered while she sat on the couch fidgeting with her bracelet. She sat it on the drawer next to her and picked up her buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"John, is everything ok?" She asked quietly.

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to hear your voice." He said.

"You're sweet..." She mumbled.

"I won't keep you longer. I'll see you soon?"

"Don't miss me too much."

"Bye." He said. Claudia smiled and put her phone back in her purse. She went back to fumbling with her bracelet when she heard footsteps behind her.

"For you, madame." Adam leaned over the couch and handed her a bundle of roses.

"Adam, they're beautiful." Claudia said as she smelled them. "I thought you would've been busy tonight?" Claudia asked. Adam grabbed the bracelet off the drawer and worked it around her wrist.

"And miss my two best friends have their second anniversary? Not a chance."

"Glad you made it bro." Randy walked in and gave Adam a hug. "Claudia you ready?"

"I've been ready for the last 20 minutes." She said. Randy playfully rolled his eyes and Adam snickered. Randy took Claudia's hand and walked to the front door.

"I'm gonna ride with the boys, we'll be right behind you." Adam said as he followed them out.

* * *

"Don't try and act all innocent, we saw that little blonde you went home with the other night..." Adam teased Ted as everyone sat at the large table and surrounding booth in the back of the restaurant.

"No, wait, I think her name was _Sunny_." Claudia said in a sing-song voice.

"Whoa lookin' for a little sunshine there, Teddy?" Randy asked.

"It's not like that, you fools." Ted tried to hide the brightening of his cheeks, but failed. Claudia leaned over and pinched his cheeks, making everyone laugh even more.

"You didn't start without us, did you?" The laughter quickly died down when Gia walked in, not so much because of her, but because of who she was with.

"Two years and she hasn't killed you yet..." Bobby took the cigar from his mouth and shook Randy's hand.

"Bobby." He mumbled. He glared at Gia who gave him a dirty look.

"You look nice, sweetie." Bobby said. Claudia didn't respond.

"Alright, alright, listen up." Randy stood up with his glass of champagne.

"It's been two...memorable years to say the least. Claudia's stuck with me even when I didn't deserve it, and I appreciate that. I love her, and I don't tell her enough." Randy looked down at Claudia and placed a hand on her face. He sat back down and reached in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"Randy..." Claudia was in awe and the star-shaped diamond necklace he took out. She turned around, lifting her hair to let Randy put it on.

"I really do love you." He said. Claudia opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Not a moment later, glass was shattered by a barrage of bullets.

"Get down!" Randy throw Claudia to the floor and went for his gun.

"Claudia!" Gia yelled out. Adam pushed her to the ground before grabbing his own gun.

"Randy!" Claudia cried, covering her ears.

"Stay down, Claudia!" Randy barked as he fired a few shots.

"Boss, I can't see anything!" Ted shouted, taking cover behind a booth after unloaded a round.

"Cody cover him!" Randy ordered. Cody stood up from the booth and fired his gun, but it was jammed. He dropped to the floor instantly, it wasn't till then that anyone saw the blood pouring from his neck.

"Cody!" Ted crawled over to him and pressed a cloth to his neck. Adam and Randy shot the last of their rounds before everything went silent.

"Are you ok?" Randy pulled Claudia up from the floor and brushed glass from her scratched face.

"I'm fine. But Cody-" Claudia looked over and saw Ted leaning over his limp body. Randy took her in his arms and faced her away from the corpse.

"What the hell was that?!" Gia pushed Adam as he helped her up.

"You know what that was..." Bobby said as he straightened up his jacket. "In two minutes every cop in the precinct is gonna be on your ass, Randy. Get the story straight now." He said. Randy glared over at him while he rubbed Claudia's back. Adam walked over and handed Randy a napkin.

"There's no turning back now, this is war."


	10. When Randy met Claudia

"You alright?" Adam dipped a napkin in a glass of water and patted Claudia's face.

"I'm ok." She took the napkin and pressed it to her cheek.

"Ted, get her outta here." Randy said. Ted stood up from Cody's body and wiped his hands.

"I'm not leaving." She said.

"Claudia, please don't fight me on this."

"We were ambushed, at our anniversary dinner. I'm _not _leaving." She repeated.

"But we are." Gia grabbed Claudia and hugged her. "I wanna hear you got home ok, understand?" She demanded. Claudia nodded her head and kissed her sister's cheek.

"You know what to do." Bobby said before he walked out with Gia.

"He was just a kid." Claudia said.

"Don't look at that." Randy turned her by her chin, but she moved away.

"You think I never seen a dead body before?"

"Alright, what the hell went on here?" Everyone turned their attention to the front when they heard Commissioner Burley's voice.

"We don't know, we didn't see anything." Adam said.

"In case you couldn't tell, we were the ones attacked." Randy said as he draped his jacket over Claudia's shoulders.

"I know that, but I can't help you if you don't give me some answers..." He said.

"We already told you, we didn't see anything." Randy said.

* * *

Claudia watched from the car while Ted, Adam, and Randy gave their vague statements to the commissioner. She was probably the only girl in the world to have her anniversary night end in a crime scene. She leaned her head against the window and sighed. This wasn't the life she wanted for herself, she could've avoided this all, she should've said no.

_"You understand you're not getting handed anything..." Bobby started._

_"Absolutely." Randy said._

_"If you're gonna head my family's organization, you're gonna become family, see where I'm goin' with this?"_

_"I do." Randy nodded. He and Bobby stepped out on the balcony and looked down at Claudia sitting by the pool._

_"You're gonna have complete control over the De Luca organization, and she's gonna be your bride."_

_"She ok with all this?" Randy asked._

_"She's a woman, she doesn't have a say!" Bobby said._

_"But she'll go through with it..."_

_"She'll do as she's told, or else." Bobby said before he lit his cigar. __"Claudia baby, come up here!" _

_"Comin', pop." Claudia wrapped a towel around her and walked in the house._

_"You'll get along just fine, she's the good daughter."_

_"What is it?" Claudia asked when she walked in the room. Randy turned and eyed her suggestively, it made her uncomfortable._

_"You remember Randy don't you?"_

_"Yeah pop, he hangs with Adam all the time..." Claudia's eyes shifted back and forth between her father and Randy._

_"Then don't be rude, say hi!" Bobby chastised. _

_"...Hi." She said._

_"Hey." Randy smiled._

_"You have plans for tonight?" Bobby asked._

_"Adam and I were going to Joey's, I told you that." Claudia said._

_"Well cancel it, Randy's taking you out to dinner." Bobby said. Claudia scoffed, but bit her tongue._

_"Have you ever been to Valentino's, Claudia?" Randy asked._

_"No." She said shortly._

_"Well it's not a dive like Joey's." Bobby said._

_"I like Joey's." Claudia shot back._

_"She'll see you at 7."_

_"Great. Bye Claudia." Randy smiled as he walked away._

_"Dad, what areyou doing?"_

_"The boy just wants to take you to dinner is all..."_

_"I don't like him."_

_"Well you better start, you're gonna be seein' a lot more of him."_


	11. One little date

_"Bobby's counting on this night to go smoothly." Randy said._

_"Smoothly? Gia De Luca does not do things 'smoothly', in case you forgot." Adam said._

_"I'm not going out with Gia, I'm going out with Claudia." Randy said._

_"What?"_

_"Bobby said Claudia's the one."_

_"The one for what?" Adam asked._

_"Look, I know you and Claudia are close, but trust me, I know what I'm doing." Randy said as he fixed his collar._

_"Claudia isn't just some play thing, ok, she's not a stepping stone to get into Bobby De Luca's organization." Adam started._

_"...I know that. Look she'll be fine, it's just a date, right?"_

* * *

_"Randy boy, come in." Bobby patted Randy on the shoulder as he walked him into the living room._

_"Thank you, sir." _

_"Don't get comfortable, Claudia'll be right down. Claudia!"_

_"I'm coming!" She yelled from the top of the stairs. Randy bit back a little smirk, if things went his way that wouldn't be the only time tonight he heard her say that._

_"A doll, a little under-dressed, but still a doll." Bobby said._

_"Claudia, you look beautiful." Randy really couldn't take his eyes off her. She was only in jeans and a halter top, but she blew any couture model out of the water._

_"Thanks. Let's go." Claudia said as she pranced down the stairs._

_"Be nice, and take a coat." Bobby said before kissing Claudia's cheek. Randy followed her to the door, but Bobby caught his arm. "And you mind your manners." He threatened. _

_"Of course." Randy nodded._

* * *

_"Order anything you want." Randy said._

_"Really?" Claudia asked sarcastically. Randy lowered his head and chuckled a bit._

_"All the De Luca women have your sense of humor?"_

_"Pretty much." Claudia said before taking a sip of her wine. She could tell Randy was still looking at her._

_"You have beautiful eyes." He said. _

_"Is that what you tell all the girls?" Claudia looked off to avoid his gaze._

_"Look at me when you talk." If his voice wasn't so soft, she would've been threatened by that. "So tell me something..."_

_"What."_

_"You're 22, fresh outta college, your dad gushes about you being in the top five of your class, what are you still doing at home?" Randy asked._

_"Well my father kinda made it hard for me to leave." She explained. "Anything I've wanted, my father always gave me. Would you be in a hurry to give that up?"_

_"Probably not." Randy admitted._

_"Well now that you know the De Luca children are as pig-headed as everyone says..."_

_"Not at all, you're honest. I like that." Randy said._

_"Now you tell me something."_

_"What would you like to know?" Randy asked._

_"Surprise me." She said._

_"I'm full of surprises, but if it's a surprise you're lookin' for," Randy leaned over the table and stared in her eyes. "you gotta wait."_

* * *

_"I had a great time." Randy leaned on the door while they said their goodbyes on the porch._

_"I did too." Claudia smiled, though she hated to admit the jerk had been a complete gentleman the whole night. Randy lifted her chin with his finger. She thought he was going in for the kill, but he kissed her cheek._

_"Goodnight."_

_" 'Night."_

**So I'll cool it on the flashback chaps, for the next couple chaps anyway, but I'll leave ya with a question. Any of you wonder why no one's taken Irvine out yet? Or when that damn shipment's coming in? Just sayin' might want to think about it.**


	12. You and Me Spell Trouble

Claudia took a tiny pill from a container and downed it with water. She wiped her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Claudia, the limo's here." Randy called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" She tossed the packet of pills under her sink and hurried downstairs. She walked down to see all her handsome men in black. The somber mood quickly caught on to her, never had she seen so many strong men look so hurt.

"You guys ready?" Adam asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Ted said.

"Let's go." Randy wrapped an arm around Claudia's waist and led the group out the door.

* * *

"May his soul be with our Lord and Saviour, Amen." The priest said.

"Amen." The family spoke in unison. When the crowd dispersed, Randy walked up to Cody's father and hugged him.

"Cody was a great kid." He said.

"It's so sad, his mother's devastated." Claudia said to Adam as they watched Cody's mom being comforted.

"We're all gonna miss him." Adam said. Randy walked up and embraced Claudia, resting his chin on top of her head.

"The boys and I got some stuff to take care of, but the driver's gonna take you home." Randy said.

"Ok, I'll have dinner ready when you guys get to the house." Claudia said.

"Sounds good." Randy said before kissing her. "I'll see ya later." He said before he sent her off. Claudia looked back as Randy, Ted, Adam, and a couple more of the boys huddled around each other, planning God knows what.

* * *

After what seemed like a never-ending day, Claudia's eyes practically shut before she hit the pillow. Randy rubbed her back and moved her hair from over her face.

"I've been thinkin'..." He whispered.

"About what?" Claudia asked, half-interested.

"Maybe it's time we tried having a baby again." He said. Claudia eye's shot open.

"But-"

"I know I said we'd wait awhile, but life's too short."

"Randy-"

"We'll be happy..." Randy turned her on her back and slipped her gown straps off her shoulder.

* * *

"Did you get in touch with the Manzo's?" Randy stepped out onto their bedroom balcony to talk so he wouldn't wake Claudia.

"Yeah, they agreed to delay the shipment." Adam said.

"Good. Now, is the trap set up?" Randy asked.

"Irvine's a sitting duck."

"Remember what we agreed on. You don't touch him, leave him to me." Randy turned around and looked at Claudia deep in sleep.

* * *

Gia winked at the bartender after taking a shot of whiskey. He gave her a nod, feeling awful proud of himself. She hadn't given any guy in the bar the time of day, and Lord knows they were trying.

"Another round." She said.

"This one's on the house, baby." He said.

"Put it on my tab." Gia turned around and glared at the blonde man behind her.

"I don't need your charity." She said.

"But I may have something you do, so if I were you, I'd be a little nicer."

"Honey, I don't do nice."

"Well what do you know, neither do I."


	13. Call my name and I'll be there

"Hey cupcake." Claudia said.

"What do you want, knucklehead?" Adam teased.

"You should come over tonight, I'm making chicken rotini." Claudia said.

"Well since you've made me an offer I can't refuse."

"As if you had a choice."

"See ya tonight, jerk." Adam said.

"And I love you too." Claudia laughed before she hung up the phone. "Randy, Adam's coming over for dinner. Call some of the boys over, we'll make a night of it." She said as she walked up the stairs. She peaked in all the rooms when Randy didn't say anything.

"I was calling you, didn't you hear me?" Claudia asked. Randy stood on the balcony in their bedroom, his back towards her. "Randy?"

"I thought it was me. You're young, healthy. I never understood why you couldn't give me a baby." He said.

"Randy-"

"It's 'cuz you _wouldn't_." Randy held up a pack of birth control pills.

"Let me explain-"

"That you've been lying to me?!" Randy sent the circular packet flying across the room, which came dangerously close to hitting Claudia in the head had she not ducked. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him.

"...If you're getting any ideas, I found the others too." He said quietly. She hurried out the door before he could say or do anything else.

* * *

"Hey you got anymore of that bread ready? The boys are scarfin' it down like crazy." Adam peeked his head in the kitchen.

"Oh! Um, yeah I'll bring it right out." Claudia quickly stifled her crying and wiped her cheek.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" Adam walked up behind her shoulders and turned her around.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Well your puffy eyes and red cheeks don't look fine." He said. "Start talkin'."

"Randy hates me." Claudia said.

"Randy could never hate you."

"You know he's been dying to have a baby. Well we couldn't have one 'cuz I've been on birth control for the past year." Claudia stopped to try and read Adam's face. He didn't _look _all that mad at her.

"I don't get it, I thought you wanted to have a baby..." Adam said, but he looked at her face and could tell that his assumption was wrong. "Claudia why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to disappoint him. But I can't have his child, Adam, I can't. I won't bring a child into this world just to groom them to take over the organization one day. I won't do that to a child."

"I understand Claude, but Randy had a right to know the truth, don't ya think?" Adam reasoned.

"I know it was wrong to lie, I just didn't know how to tell him."

"You want me to talk to him?" He offered.

"No, it's ok, I'll get myself outta this. You can't always rescue me." Claudia said. Adam smiled and took her face in his hands.

"I'll always come to your rescue." He assured before kissing her forehead. "Now get a move on before the boys start eating each other." Claudia chuckled as she watched Adam go back to the dining room.

* * *

"Drive careful guys." Randy nodded as the boys headed out to their cars.

"Hey knucklehead, remember, always." Adam said before he hopped on his bike. Claudia smiled slightly and waved. Randy looked down and locked eyes with her but she walked away before he said anything.

* * *

"Hello?" Gia answered her phone.

"Hey."

"Hey sis, what's up?" Gia asked.

"I hadn't seen you since the funeral, I just wanted to hear your voice." Claudia said.

"Aww baby sis. Listen- now's not a good time but I'll be over first thing in the morning and we'll go out to breakfast and catch up, sound good?"

"Sounds great." Claudia said.

"'Night sis, I love you." Gia said.

"Love you too." Claudia said before she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think my sister just gets lonely over there sometimes. I'm gonna spend some time with her tomorrow." Gia rolled over and sighed.

"You're a good sister." He said.

"I'd do anything for my sister." Gia said.

"Even kill?"Chris asked.

"_Especially_ kill."


	14. What's in a Name II

"Hey beautiful." Gia smiled when Claudia opened the door.

"Hey sis, come in just let me grab my purse." Claudia said. "Only you would wear that to Sunday brunch..." Claudia said over her shoulder as she walked to the kitchen. Gia sported a romper that she strategically left unbuttoned at the chest.

"Hey, I paid good money for this." Gia defended.

"Of course you did." Claudia said as they walked back to the door.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your doting husband?" Gia asked.

"Uh no, he's fine." Claudia said as she rushed them out the door.

* * *

"More tea, ladies?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, please." Gia said. "So, how's life?"

"It's ok." Claudia shrugged.

"Claudia..."

"Really, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well I was gonna wait to tell you but, I met someone." Gia said.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's great!" Claudia beamed.

"Relax, I just met him, but Gabby's already taken a liking to him-"

"You already introduced him to Gabby, well you must be pretty comfortable." Claudia said.

"I like him, but we'll see."

"Well I'd love to meet him." Claudia said.

"Really?"

"Absolutely, I mean he's gotta get the sister's seal of approval."

"Alright hotshot, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll bring him over to the house sometime." Gia said.

"Well I look forward to meeting the lucky guy."

* * *

Claudia walked into what she thought was an empty house. It was dead quiet, and it was common for them to leave some of the lights on. When she got up to her room, it was filled with flowers of every color.

"Oh my God..." She murmured before checking each bouquet for a little note.

"It'd be nicer to tell you myself."

"You did all this?" Claudia turned around and stared stunned at Randy as he stood in the doorway.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He chuckled.

"...No-no. Just, you were so upset with me."

"I had no right to be so nasty to you. I was so busy thinking of what I wanted that I never asked you. I was selfish, and I'm sorry." He gently squeezed her chin.

"I'm sorry too, I never should've lied." Claudia said.

"I can't exactly blame you for being scared to have my baby, I haven't been the easiet man to live with."

"I do want your baby, someday." She said. Randy kissed her forehead then wrapped his arms around her.

"And I trust that we'll be honest with each other when that day comes. From here on out, no more secrets, no more lies."

* * *

"That was fun..." Chris growled against her neck before falling over on his back.

"That's one word for it." Gia tried to catch her breath as she lay on her stomach. A hundred questions ran through his mind as he gazed at her.

"...Have you ever lied to me?" He asked. She looked at him and scoffed. He had some nerve to question her like that, they'd only been seeing each other a few weeks.

"Aside from the fact that we don't know each other's last names, no, I don't think so." She said.

"Then tell me your last name." He said.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it." Gia said before she turned her head the away way. Chris grabbed her shoulders and quickly turned her on her back.

"Well _I _feel like it."

"If you knew my last name, you'd know not to piss me off." She warned as she sat up and pulled the sheet up over her.

"And why is that?"

"Because as a De Luca, I'm genetically predisposed to not putting up with assholes." She sneered. Chris was almost sure he felt his heart stop, his skin went cold and the hairs on his arms raised. He couldn't have heard what he thought he just did.

"De Luca, as in _the _De Lucas?"

"Yes _the _De Lucas. Any more questions? Didn't think so. Goodnight."


	15. Hard to Get

"Claudia babe!" Randy called out absently as he sat behind his oak desk.

"Yeah?" Claudia peeked her head into the office.

"Come here, I wanna talk to you." He chuckled. Claudia walked over and sat on the corner of the desk.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, I been thinkin', Our anniversary night didn't exactly turn out like I expected. I wanna make it up to you." Honest to God, there were some times where Randy's eyes softened so much, it made Claudia's heart ache.

"You don't have to do that, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was." Randy started, "My actions put you at risk, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make that right," he took one of her hands, "but I can try."

"Thank you." She knew there was no point in arguing, there was nothing left to do but smile.

"This Saturday I rented out the top floor of the Crystal Court, I'm gonna throw you the party you deserve."

* * *

_"That Orton kid's taken a pretty good liking to you." Gia said as she tusseled her hair in the mirror._

_"Eh, he's ok." Claudia mumbled as she flipped through a magazine._

_"Oh he's better than that." Gia smirked._

_"Huh?" Claudia looked up from the pages._

_"Promise you won't over-react?"_

_"Spit it out, Gia." Claudia said._

_"Well a couple weeks ago, Randy and I, you know...and a few times after that-"_

_"What?"_

_"Relax sis, it didn't mean anything." Gia assured._

_"I'm sure it didn't." Claudia scoffed._

_"Sorry baby sis, if I'd known it would upset you-"_

_"I'm not upset, I don't even like the guy, he can sleep with whoever he wants. Just not my sister." _

_"Duly noted love, it won't happen again." Gia turned around and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Now come on, let's get you ready." _

_"Well I don't wanna go out with him now!" _

_"Come on, daddy'll throw a fit if you don't." Gia warned._

_"Let him, I don't wanna see that jerk again." Claudia said._

_"Claudia! You got company." Bobby called from downstairs._

_"That better be Adam." Claudia said as she walked out her room._

_"Look who came early just to bring you chocolates..." Bobby said as Claudia stood at the top of the stairs._

_"Hey Claudia." Randy smiled._

_"I''m not seeing him anymore." Claudia said._

_"What did you say?" Bobby asked._

_"Yeah I have this thing about dating guys that sleep with my sister." Claudia said as she stomped down the stairs. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Claudia asked when she got in Randy's face._

_"Claudia, I can explain-"_

_"No you can't."_

_"Randy, is it true?" Randy and Claudia turned to Bobby, his face had a silent rage to it._

_"It was a mistake Bobby." Randy said quietly._

_"It was that tramp sister of yours, she probably threw it in his face." Bobby said._

_"Do not talk about my sister like that." Claudia snapped, "and you can just go to hell." Claudia knocked the box of chocolates out of Randy's hand and huffed upstairs._

_"She'll come around, women always do."_


	16. Before the Party

"I miss you." John said.

"I miss you too." Claudia sighed while she was rummaging through the wine cellar.

"Something's wrong, I can hear it."

"I don't know, it's nothing I guess." Claudia mumbled, grabbing a bottle of Camarro and setting it in the basket she was taking up.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'. Do you need me to come see you?" John asked.

"I always need you."

* * *

Upstairs in the office, Randy sat at his desk with Ted and a few of the boys huddled around it. They were all staring at what looked like an answering machine.

" You make it so hard for me not to just come over there and take you with me."

" You're a brave man, John. Brave or insane, I haven't decided yet." Claudia's voice filled the room. Ted threw his head back in disappointment, Randy's face was stoic, but his knuckles were white while he gripped his glass of scotch.

"Alright, that's enough. You don't need to hear anymore." Ted went to turn the speaker off but Randy stopped him. "Fine, do what you want, but I'm not gonna help you feel sorry for yourself." Randy glared at Ted as he walked out the door. The two boys left just looked at Randy, waiting.

"Claudia's to be dealt with…tonight." Randy was still eerily calm as he spoke the words.

"I love you." John said.

"See ya soon." Claudia murmured.

"…Leave." He mouthed. It took all of three seconds for them to clear out.

Randy snatched the machine from the wall and threw it against the door. He would get to John eventually, but Claudia, she was going to pay prices in no time.

* * *

"Oh Claudia, what'd you get your ass into?" Gia shook her head. She thumped her head against the office door and walked off.

* * *

"Hey knucklehead, why aren't you upstairs locked away in your powder room?" Adam asked as he made his way into the cellar.

"I don't know about tonight, maybe we should just stay home." Claudia said.

"What, I thought you were looking forward to tonight?" Adam asked.

"I was, now I just feel like we're all better left calling it off."

"There something you wanna talk about?"

" It's just this, I don't know. This nagging in my gut says we're headed for trouble." Claudia had only looked like this a few times in her life, and something was always most definitely wrong.

" Hey, say the word and I'll tell Randy the whole thing's off." Adam assured.

"No, no. He spent so much time putting it all together, I don't wanna disappoint him. Maybe it's nothing." Claudia wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, Adam or herself.

"You sure?" Adam took her by the shoulders and studied her eyes.

"Yeah." She said quietly with a small nod.

"Alright." Adam kissed her forehead.

" If you're trying to outdo me, you got a long way to go baby sis." Adam and Claudia turned and saw Gia in the doorway.

"Gia what are you talking about?" Claudia asked.

"Adam, I need a minute with my sister. Preferably somewhere not so dank."

"Well I'm not finished in here." Claudia looked at her sister. "I'll see you in a little bit, ok?" Claudia squeezed Adam's shoulder before he walked out the cellar.

"What's going on?" Claudia asked.

"You know we tell each other, like everything right?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything you wanna tell me now? Something you need to get yourself out of?" Gia asked.

"What're you going on about, Gia?"

" Oh I think you know…" She squinted her eyes at Claudia.

"No I really don't." Claudia said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Gia rolled her eyes then wrapped her hands around her sister. "I love you, sis. Remember that."

"Gia what's the matter with you?" Claudia began to worry as she held on to her sister.

"Nothing. It's just time for me to step up and be a big sister, that's all." Gia kissed her cheek before she pulled away. "I'll see ya tonight."


End file.
